


Soft Swing

by Ashdynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, all are my ocs, hoo this is bad, i don’t know what i’m doing, slow burn i guess kinda i don’t know ok, the studio is like an old animation studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdynn/pseuds/Ashdynn
Summary: Honestly, the trio— as well as Ashdynn himself— didn’t expect anyone to be visiting their “home” at all. After getting caught by Ashdynn, he convinces the person that snuck in to move to the studio.
Relationships: Vintogo/Cartoony
Kudos: 1





	Soft Swing

Vintogo was anxiously straightening his tie, speaking in a nervous voice.

“What if she doesn’t like me?”  
“What if she thinks i’m a creepo?”  
“What if-“

“Vintage, you dumbass! For the love of God, shut the hell up! Creepo isn’t even a word!” Mavelle yelled in an irritated voice, making both said man and Salvation jump.

—————————-

They were all in their human forms this time around. Vintage had short, light purple hair, adorning a brown and white dress shirt and black dress pants. He had shiny black tap-shoes as well as a tan bowtie on his neck, and was the spitting image of a vintage-looking man completely. He had rather pale skin and soft, gray eyes.   
Small, barely noticeable spiny white angel wings floated behind his body.  
Vintogo looked rather cartoony (that will be a pun later on.), but he does take after Ashdynn a lot.

Mavelle was a rather mature looking woman. She had a black dress that came up to just above her knees, fishnet tights on her legs, and black dress shoes. Atop her head was a very dark, almost black pillbox hat that shined with silver in the dark. She also had dark blue, shoulder-length hair. Mavelle seemed to have the same wings as Vintogo, but with more shape and not as spindly. In one of her white-with-two-black-dot gloved hands was a fan of sorts, velvety looking but having ink stains on it. It was her most prized possession aside from her mask.  
The mask spoken of was a mask that was black or white (It changed colors often, depending on the woman’s mood. Isn’t that strange?) and looked like a cat, with two spots for eyes carved into it’s face.

Salvation had long, wavy light blonde hair, and looked like a total hippie. She even had little glasses about to fall off of her nose. She wore a pastel pink and yellow crop-top with her thin stomach showing below, and adorned ripped light blue jeans as well as light yellow canvas shoes. She had the same angel wings as Vintage and her older sister except thinner behind her, occasionally flapping a bit to cool her down. If she wasn’t literally arisen from the dead, she would have probably been a practical angel.

“Sis, you should c-calm down a little..”  
Salvation peeped fearfully, internally worrying about if Mavelle decides today will be the day she rips Vintogo’s intestines out.

Said woman only growled in response, muttering to herself.

—————————-

Vintogo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over himself and in the mirror. He was absolutely never this anxious, so why now? It was just someone coming to be a new resident at the studio-like building.

Wait. That’s exactly it.  
Someone was coming to live at their studio.

He internally groaned in frustration and looked around the room. It was rather old, with a radio on the coffee table playing soft swing music quietly on it. The walls were a light-wood color, and the flooring was a dark oak color, old and creaky. You could probably hear him or anything else coming from a mile away. There were some black, gaping holes in the walls or corners of the floor, some boarded up. There were a few vintage posters and signs on the walls, and a soft velvet couch or two in the room. There was actually a window in this room, albeit slightly boarded up, but with a few rays of pale sunlight peeking in. This was “home” forever, whether they liked it or not. And it was about to be someone else’s, too.

—————————-

Vintogo remembered what Ashdynn had said. He said that there had been a human sneaking into their studio, ultimately getting caught by Ashdynn eventually. Apparently the cartoon wolf had convinced the person to come and live here, somehow. He also said that it was a female, but he couldn’t tell what their age or name was. The fallen human wondered, what were they like? Would they be nice? Or would they be a mini-version of Mavelle, always at his throat? His dead gut wrenched at the thought. He sure hoped not—

A knock on their door made him snap out of his thoughts and probably jump 4 feet in the air, making Salvation giggle. Vintogo strolled over to open the door, seeing the familiar face of Ashdynn in the old, creaky doorway.

“Hey,“ Ashdynn whispered, which was.. not like him. “She’s here.”  
Mavelle turned her head at his words, eyeing Ashdynn while Salvation sprang up.

“Can we go meet her now? Pleeeease?” Salvation exclaimed as her semi-lifeless eyes sparkled and her pitch raised. Well, she seemed excited.

“Now hold on a moment, child,” Mavelle said to her younger sister, standing up and having to hold Salvation down to prevent her from sprinting out the doorway. 

Ashdynn made a beckoning motion with his gloved hands for them to follow him, and Vintogo walked closely behind the wolf. Salvation was having more trouble keeping up, what with Mavelle repeatedly telling her to calm down and holding her back like an animal.

—————————-

After going up about two flights of stairs, they reached the top floor. It wasn’t large, having miniature animating stations and a receptionist desk. There was a break room up here too somewhere, as well as a few offices.

Ashdynn went into a room that he said she was in, but..

He stopped.  
And screeched.

She wasn’t there.

—————————-

“Ohhh, no!” Ashdynn said in a panicked tone, fleeing from the room and looking under tables and desks.

Vintogo’s eyes widened. Where was she? Did she wander off to another part of the studio? God, he hoped Corrode hasn’t popped up at this horrible time—

“Y’know, she probably just left and went back home. I don’t see why anybody would want to want to be here, nonetheless live here.” Mavelle said, crossing her arms. Salvation was aiding Ashdynn in checking the offices.

“Not with where they came from..” Ashdynn said in a sad tone from a couple rooms over.

Vintogo started to look around the studio’s top floor, peeking into offices and under desks. He was going to tell the group that she wasn’t anywhere up here, until he caught sight of a hole in the floor a few yards in front of him. It was smack dab in the middle of the floor, with a board hanging from it, but he noticed something. A piece of a purple coat that seemed torn was lying beside the hole.

Had they tried to not fall through?  
And how did the others not hear her fall with all those loose, creaky floorboards..?

—————————-

The girl was petrified.

She was lost in what she assumed to be the second floor, shaking from the cold atmosphere. She had thought she could just wander around a bit before Ashdynn came back with other.. people? But she fell through a gaping hole in an office from the first floor, and was now stuck in a lower level.

How am I gonna get out of here?  
Ashdynn’ll probably be angry, and then maybe hurt me like my parents..

She shuddered at the thought. Clutching her lavender coat closer to her body for warmth, she pressed on.

The girl suddenly heard pounding footsteps in the ceiling above her- BAM! BAM! and whimpered, running and darting away from the sound.

She ran blindly through hallways before her coat caught on a door. She let out a yelp and fell to the floor on her face ungracefully.

She groaned and got up, grabbing her coat loose from a doorknob before pushing into the room. It seemed to be a small animation office, with a small desk taking up half of the space. There was an empty wooden chair to the side, and posters were plastered on the walls.

She noticed another peculiar thing about this space; It had a radio unlike any she’d ever seen sitting atop cluttered papers. It looked to be from the late 1920’s, if she was guessing correctly. It was rounded towards the top, with two buttons and a small speaker towards the top.

She could use a break. Does this thing still work...?

She turned the buttons, experimenting with them before she heard it buzz to life.  
It started to play soft swing music, and she enjoyed the sound as she crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head down.

She didn’t notice the quiet footsteps coming near the workspace.

**Author's Note:**

> i.. have no idea. what im doing. at all. oh well.


End file.
